1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal television receiver having a receiving portion, which uses a variable-capacitance diode as an element of a receiving tuning circuit, and a display portion using a liquid crystal panel as a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 3, in a television receiver (hereunder referred to as first related art) employing a liquid crystal panel as a display device, a display portion 91 for displaying video signals outputted from a receiving portion 2 is provided with a gate driver 11 for driving gate lines of the liquid crystal panel 12, and with a data driver 14 for driving data lines thereof. Further, the display portion 91 is also provided with a DC power supply portion 3 for generating and outputting 3.3 V DC power 21 needed by the receiving portion 2. Moreover, the DC power supply portion 3 generates and outputs 3.3 V tuning DC power 22 required to generate tuning signals applied to a variable-capacitance diode 18 of a tuning circuit 17 of a tuner 16 provided in the receiving portion 2. On the other hand, in a display portion 91, a DC-DC converter 15 using the 3.3 V DC power 21 as operating power thereof is provided and generates 12 V DC power needed by the data driver 14. Also, a charge pump 92 employing 12 V DC power 23 as operating power thereof is provided therein and generates 33 V gate-on DC power, which is needed by the gate driver 11 for generating gate-on signals.
Furthermore, the following related art (hereunder referred to as second related art) has been proposed. That is, in this related art, a tuner unit (22a) is configured in such a way as to be able to be attached to various kinds of liquid crystal display units (21). Further, the tuner unit (22a) is provided with a power supply portion (90) for generating power needed by the liquid crystal display unit (21). Furthermore, this related art is adapted so that “a liquid crystal display kind signal (MS) from a liquid crystal display kind signal generating portion (64) is outputted to the power supply portion (90) of a tuner unit (22a), and drive power associated with the kind of a liquid crystal display portion (60) is supplied to the liquid crystal display portion (60)” (see for example, JP-A-8-5986 (Paragraph No. [0056], and FIGS. 1 to 3)).